An antenna is a critical device in wireless communication and microwave communication, and may implement mutual conversion between a high frequency electrical signal and a wireless signal or a microwave signal. In the wireless communication and the microwave communication, an antenna is used to transmit or receive a wireless signal or a microwave signal.
In the microwave communication, a reflector antenna is most used, and the reflector antenna includes a feed and a reflector. In a transmit state, a radio frequency channel sends a signal to the feed, and then a signal transmitted by the feed is radiated outwards by using reflection of the reflector; in a receive state, a received signal is reflected by the reflector to the feed and is transmitted to the radio frequency channel connected to the feed.
Alignment during installation of a high-gain antenna is quite time- and labor-consuming, and service interruption easily occurs due to tower shaking in the case of strong winds. Therefore, the antenna needs to have an alignment capability to facilitate installation alignment and resist shaking. However, efficiency of alignment by using antenna rotation is quite low.